


Assorted Snippets

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Schmoop, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-05-14
Updated: 1997-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Jim/Blair snippets ranging from schmoopy to mild bdsm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Snippets

Snippet No. 1

Blair stood in the shower, letting the warm water sluice over him. It was late, and it was quiet, and he was going to enjoy not having Ellison screaming at him about using the hot water up. His ears picked up a faint sound as he bent to pick up the soap, and he straightened up apprehensively. Before he had a chance to react, however, he was shoved up against the wall of the shower, palms pressed flat against the cool tile. Shit!

"You live here?" A sensuous voice growled in his ear.

"Uh-huh," Why was it getting so hard to make his brain work?

The man pining his body to the wall shifted, and Blair felt a hard cock press up against his ass-cheeks. He sighed at the sensation, and his own cock began stirring.

"You're the one I've been watching for...waiting for. I've watched you for weeks...have to have you."

"Why?" Damn, he'd been reduced to single-syllable words...

"Why do I have to have you? I've never seen anyone as beautiful...as sexy...you walk around here, shaking that tight ass, making me hard as a rock." The body rubbed against him, and he moaned. "You want it? You want me to take you?"

"Please..." He moaned again as one finger probed him, stroking his hole gently before pushing inside.

"I'll be gentle..." A soft bite to his shoulder.

"I don't want gentle...Fuck me, please, fuck me!"

A hard, slick (where'd the lube come from, his mind questioned) cock pressed against him, and he thrust his ass backward, seeking to impale himself. The large man groaned, and pushed forward, sheathing himself inside Blair in one stroke.

Warm hands came up to pinch at his nipples before sliding downward to stroke his cock. Blair growled as those hands encircled him, stroking in time to the rhythm behind him. He pushed back on the cock, trying to make it harder, faster.

"Do me...oh, god, do me...fuck me...give it to me, baby..."

He felt his body tensing, the familiar need for release knifing through him, and he began pushing back against his unseen lover faster, driving him further into himself.

The man behind him groaned loudly, and stepped up the pace. Blair stiffened, and thrust hard into the hand that was pumping him, letting loose with a scream that ricocheted off the walls. As his ass clenched and spasmed around his lover, he felt the hard cock pulse inside him, and a warm liquid flow into him, and a soft voice whisper 'I love you, Blair'.

He whispered back, 'I love you, too·Jim.'

*************************

 

His lover's voice startled him slightly from the visions in his mind.

"God, Blair...that's your fantasy?"

"Hey, man...at least it's clean! Next time you can tell me yours, and I'm not going to criticize."

Jim rolled over to reveal his erection. "Who was criticizing?"

 

~~~~~

Snippet No. 2

(Or, Cooking with Jim and Blair·)

*Co-authored with Lulu

 

"Blair--how much longer before dinner?"

"Not long Jim, why?"

"Do I have time to take a shower? Feeling kind of sweaty after working out."

"Yeah...hey, c'mere for a minute first, okay?"

Jim walked to the kitchen, a puzzled look on his face "What's up, Chief?"

Blair pressed the bigger man up against the counter, and wound his arms around Jim's neck, pulling his head down. "I am, actually. Thought I could help you with that shower thing," he replied before pressing his lips against Jim's.

"Mmm...How?" The bigger man gasped.

"Like this," Blair responded, pulling Jim's tank top over his head and tossing it on the floor. Before Jim could reply in any way, Blair's tongue darted out and began stroking across Jim's chest, paying close attention to the pink nipples that were now peaked from excitement. He laved each one in turn with his tongue, then returned to scrape his teeth gently across them, nipping gently.

Jim moaned and threaded his fingers through Blair's hair, holding that wonderful, tormenting mouth close to his aching flesh. Blair rubbed his face over Jim's broad chest, the tang of sweat tickling his nose. He felt Jim's flesh ripple under his mouth as he sucked a taut nipple deep into the warm recesses of his mouth, giving it a soft bite. He licked and nipped at Jim's chest, finding each droplet of sweat and washed the bare expanse of flesh clean. Jim growled deep in his throat, a fire building up in his gut under Blair's ministrations.

Blair leaned his head back, grinning up at him, tempting him to capture the lush reddened lips. He could feel Jim's erection straining against the sweatpants. He darted his tongue out and licked at the corner of Jim's mouth. He pulled away when Jim tried to kiss him. Jim caught his face between his hands and tilted Blair's chin up. He slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips over Blair's. Blair leaned into him, rubbing his hard cock over Jim's.

"You are so sweet", Jim moaned as Blair rocked against him. Jim tightened his grip, biting at Blair's mouth and ground his body hungrily into Blair's.

Blair groaned low in his throat as Jim's mouth moved over his, teasing with little bite against his lips before moving down, nibbling along his jawline. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Jim's hungry mouth, breathing exploding in a gasp when the bigger man latched onto the skin with his teeth before sucking deeply.

"Oh, yeah, man..." he breathed, trying to pull Jim closer against him. Jim bent him back a little further, exposing Blair's Adam's apple, swirling his tongue over it before sucking on it briefly. Blair shuddered at the erotic sensation and clutched at Jim shoulders as the other man began mouthing his nipples through the thin cotton of his T-shirt. The small nubs hardened into aching peaks as the warm mouth worried at them through the rough/soft cloth.

"You've got too many clothes on, Sandburg," Jim growled low before ripping the T-shirt off Blair.

Blair moaned his agreement as Jim began his own not-so-subtle torture, nibbling and sucking on Blair's now exposed nipples. He began to undo the fastenings of his jeans, pushing the offending garment down his legs as best he could. Once his own cock was free he started to push Jim's sweats off, his only thought now was getting Jim's cock loose, and into him.

Blair worked his hands under the waistband and gave a quick yank. Jim's sweatpants pooled around his knees. Blair closed his hand around Jim's cock, rubbing a finger over the wet tip. A harsh grunt burst out of Jim, his hips surging upward to quicken Blair's grip.

"Harder Blair," he whispered the plea, and let out a hot breath when Blair complied with quick hard pumps. Jim arched his body over Blair's, running his hands down the smooth back of his guide. He caressed the satiny mounds, teasing at the cleft with his thumbs. He gasped when Blair suddenly let go leaving his throbbing cock thrusting out into emptiness. He moaned at the loss of sensation.

Blair licked his lips, "You know what I want". Turning himself around in Jim's arms, he bent over at the waist, exposing his naked flesh. Hunger gnawed at Jim's gut when Blair slowly reached his hands around and pulled his buttcheeks open.

Jim stared at Blair, seeing him exposed, vulnerable...his for the taking. He reached a hand onto the counter and grasped the bottle of olive oil that Blair had been using earlier. He poured a liberal amount into his hands, warming it slightly before dribbling it down Blair's cleft, coating the entire area.

Blair moaned and arched his back when Jim slid a finger into his aching body. He needed this...needed him! "Please, Jim...I want it...give it to me..."

"Patience, baby...You're gonna get it, I promise," Jim moaned when Blair tightened his muscles, squeezing around his finger.

"That could be your cock, lover...hurry, please..."

Jim slid a second finger into his lover's straining body, and watched in fascination as Blair relaxed and tightened himself around those fingers. He began rocking back and forth on them, and Jim felt his cock surge at the sight. "Okay," he said hoarsely, pouring more oil from the bottle. "You win." He coated his cock with the slick liquid, then placed it against Blair's anus.

Blair sighed as he felt Jim place the head of his cock against him. Then, nothing. He looked over his shoulder. "Jim?"

Jim grinned at him, eyes shining with love and desire. "How bad do you want it, baby? Bad enough to take it?"

"Oh, yeah..." Blair grasped the counter for support, then pushed his body back against Jim's, impaling himself on the hard cock waiting there for him. He and Jim groaned in unison as hot, tight flesh opened and spread, welcoming into its warmth the throbbing hard flesh. Blair straightened up slowly, then braced against the counter and began moving against Jim, back and forth.

Jim leaned forward, chest to Blair's back, also bracing, and allowed Blair to fuck himself on him. It was the most erotic feeling; to be penetrating in this position, and have Blair doing all the work. To have that tight channel enveloping him, moving around him as Blair slid back and forth on him. He groaned as he felt the unmistakable signs of orgasm beginning. His balls tightened up, filling with his offering to Blair. He reached a hand around to stroke Blair, bring him to completion with him. Blair growled when Jim's oil-slicked hand wrapped around his aching cock. He pounded himself back against his lover as the hand began to stroke him faster. Jim braced him a little more securely, then leaned his head down to nip at Blair's neck. The combination of sensations: Jim's cock in his ass; Jim's hand on *his* cock; teeth nipping at his neck, overloaded his system, and Blair threw his head back, a wordless scream of ecstasy working its way up out of his throat.

Jim felt Blair's body tighten around him, squeezing him in almost unbearable pleasure, forcing his climax. He slammed himself into Blair, and held there while wave after wave of pleasure rose and fell through him; hot juices warming Blair's insides. Blair leaned against the counter, hands grasping for support. Jim rested against his back, needing the support yet trying not to squash Blair with his weight. They held that position for several minutes, Jim still inside Blair, until Blair turned slightly in the embrace.

"God, that was great, lover." He brought a hand up to caress Jim's face. "Kitchen sex--who'd have thought you could have so many uses for olive oil?"

Jim smirked. "The Greeks," he joked. Then, more seriously, "That was great, Chief. You were so hot..." he broke off, eyes heating slightly as he remembered. "I still need a shower though..."

THE END!

 

~~~~~

Snippet No. 3

Jim settled back on the couch and let his gaze fall on the younger man kneeling in front of him. "Want it?" he asked, thrusting his hips up slightly, pushing his cock up for Blair to see better.

"Oh, yeah..." the younger man breathed, his eyes dilated with desire.

"Then it's yours, baby. Come on, ride me, Blair." Jim reached down to pull Blair to him. His partner stood up gracefully, his own hard cock pulsing as he gazed at Jim. He knelt astride, knees splayed to either side of the big man, his ass just touching Jim's legs. They both groaned as hot flesh met hot flesh. "Come on, Blair...I know you want it...take me into your body, baby..." Jim breathed the words into Blair's ear as he rimmed the outer edge wetly. Blair groaned.

"Where's the lube, man?"

Jim handed him the tube he'd been holding. "I want to feel you doing it...watch you," he whispered.

Blair held the tube in shaking hands, and squeezed a generous amount on to his palm. He began stroking the slick lubricant up and down the pulsing length of Jim's shaft, imagining how it would feel throbbing within him. The thought made his breath come faster, and he gripped Jim's cock a little tighter. An explosion of breath above him and he looked up.

"Baby, if you don't stop stroking I'm not gonna make it for you," Jim groaned low in his throat. "Let's get you ready, sweetheart."

Blair nodded mutely and squeezed some lube onto Jim's fingers, arching when he felt the first one probing between his asscheeks. It slid into him with a slight wet sound, and he sighed. A second one quickly joined it, and Blair moaned low as Jim began fucking those fingers in and out of him. He moved his body in time with the fingers, and Jim muttered against his ear, "that's it baby...ride my fingers. Ride 'em and imagine it's my cock inside you."

"Oh, God, Jim...I want you...I want you inside me..."

"Okay baby...go for it..." Jim pulled his fingers from Blair's body, and watched with hot eyes as his partner pulled himself up slightly, then shifted his body so that Jim's cock was pressing against the lubricated hole. With a deep intake of breath Blair began lowering himself, impaling himself on Jim's hard cock.

The sensation of being filled with Jim was an overwhelming one, and Blair threw his head back as he began a gentle rocking motion on his lover. Jim gripped him around his hips, and rocked with him, throbbing inside the tight, hot channel.

Blair opened his eyes to see his lover gazing at him, pupils dilated fully, eyes hot and wild. He smiled, a sexy mischievous grin, and licked his lips suggestively. Jim's cock jerked inside him. Blair smiled again, then brought his hands up, caressing his stomach and chest as they moved slowly, arriving to wantonly pinch and pull at his own nipples. Jim sucked a breath in through his teeth, pushing up into Blair, throbbing in answer when the younger man ground himself down in response.

"You little tease," Jim growled low. "Wanna play like that, do you?"

"No," Blair breathed, leaning down to blow in Jim's ear. "I want to fuck you. I want you to fuck me. I want us to come screaming, together." He licked Jim's ear, then sucked the earlobe into his mouth.

Jim groaned, and tangled one hand into Blair's hair, pulling his head close to capture those luscious lips in a bruising kiss. Blair knew they were playing in earnest now, and gripped Jim around his biceps. He began meeting Jim's upward thrusts with his own down thrust, the movements getting harder and faster as they became lost in the feelings swirling around and through them.

Jim tore his mouth away from Blair's, gasping for air. "That's it baby. Ride me hard. Make me come inside you Blair."

"Oh God, Jim...Fuck me, baby...that's it...oh, yeah, it's so good..."

Blair lowered his head to suck on one of Jim's nipples, pulling the hardened little point into his mouth with a voracious hunger. Jim groaned and pulled his head in closer, urging the younger man to suckle him. Blair complied, shifting his attention back and forth between the two before licking a path back up to Jim's mouth. Jim groaned as Blair pushed his tongue into his mouth, issuing a challenge. He needed release! This was sweet, sweet torture, and he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached down to wrap his hand around Blair's cock and began stroking the younger man in rhythm with their thrusts.

The orgasm started somewhere around Blair's toes, pushing up through his body with an almost unbearable heat. He pulled away from Jim's mouth and threw his head back, screaming "Jiiiiimmmmm!!!!" as he spurted hot creamy fluid in pulses onto Jim's chest. Jim felt Blair's body tighten around his with his orgasm, and thrust upward harshly, his own body clenching as his orgasm ripped through him. He growled in his throat as he emptied his seed deep inside his lover.

They collapsed into each other's arms after, too spent to even change positions.

"I love you," Blair murmured into Jim's ear.

"I love you too," Jim responded, hand gently caressing Blair's curls, now wet with sweat from their exertions.

~finis~

~~~~~

Snippet No. 4

 

"How you doin' with the dissertation, Chief?" Jim leaned across Blair's shoulders, staring at the computer screen.

"I don't want to finish it, Jim," the younger man muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because it puts too many things up in the air." Blair closed his eyes against the light touch of Jim's hand on his shoulder.

Jim moved forward slowly, until he was completely invading Sandburg's personal space. "It's okay," he whispered into Blair's ear. "You don't have to worry about that."

Blair started as the warm air blew across his ear, a long shiver racing all the way down his spine.

"W-why?" he stuttered, cheeks flaming.

"Because there's nothing to worry about," Jim continued in the same low tone, moving his head fractionally closer. His lips grazed the younger man's ear and Blair felt a spark ripple through him. "Nothing has to change," Jim added. "Unless you want it to."

Blair shifted around in his seat and the change in position brought them face-to-face, mouths hovering next to each other's. "What if I want things to change...?"

"That's okay, too," the older man breathed, the warm air a sensuous caress against Blair's fevered lips. "'Cause I'd like them to change..." He raised one hand and slid his fingers through soft curls, curving those fingers so that the back of Blair's head was cradled in his hand. "I'm going to kiss you, Blair...now's the time to tell me if you want me to stop."

Blair raised his eyes to meet Jim's and the older man gave a small growl at the emotions reflected there. They seemed to go on forever, until Jim thought he'd drown in them. The pupils were dilated so wide that all he could see was a velvety black surrounded by a ring of blue. He felt the heat reflecting back at him and raised his other hand to cup the other side of Blair's head, before lowering his mouth to caress the sensual lips in front of him.

He licked lazily across the pouty mouth, his tongue nudging for entry. Blair groaned low in his throat and opened his mouth, flicking his tongue across Jim's. Heat exploded across the older man's senses; heat that screamed "Blair" to him: spicy, like a cinnamon stick, yet not pungent. Warm, like smooth cider heated to barely steaming. Soothing, like a gentle balm. Blair was all of these and more. A deep taste of the warm cavern revealed mingling flavors, different yet the same, all swirling together. Jim growled again and pulled Blair from the chair, up tight against his body, his mouth grinding down on the smaller man's, forcing it open wide, trying to crawl inside.

It was hot and cold; fire and ice. It lasted forever and was over in a moment. Both men forgot to breathe, too busy learning the flavor of the other, learning the new flavor of themselves mixed together. Eventually they drew apart, chests heaving in an effort to pull oxygen into their lungs. Jim stared at Blair, at the lush mouth now wet and swollen from his kiss; at the heat pouring from his partner's eyes.

~finis~

~~~~~

Snippet No. 5

Sandburg leaned back in his chair and stretched. He'd been sitting in the same position for over three hours straight now, working hard on putting his dissertation notes into some semblance of order.

The committee was being really cool about him changing the focus of his thesis; he'd been granted additional time to rework some angles of the police observation and the whole "closed society" theme he'd originally fed to Simon all those months--years, now--ago. Jim didn't know yet that he'd changed his subject thesis...and he wasn't planning on telling him, for a while.

The truth of the matter was, just as he'd told Jim a few weeks ago when all hell had broken loose in Cascade, he *did* enjoy riding with the man. He couldn't even imagine anymore going back to straight academia; the very thought was stultifying. Apparently, action and adventure were as addicting as cocaine was supposed to be. At the very least, the endorphin spike after each case was enough to turn him into an adrenaline junkie.

A soft cough behind him alerted him to Jim's waking up. He shifted in his seat and watched his partner. Jim had gotten the rotten end of the deal with the last case they'd worked. He'd slept with a witness which had him fucked royally, in Simon's opinion, and he'd wound up soaking wet and cold after taking a plunge into the swimming pool trying to quell the mobster's son, risen from the dead.

A head cold was the least of the potential repercussions from that; now, nearly a week later, Jim was finally starting to act and look like himself again. Blair shook his head fondly and turned back to his computer, his fingers already twitching to get some more work done.

No, he didn't want his Sentinel--his friend--to have his life fucked up by turning that life into a freak show. He wanted things to remain as they were: adrenaline junky aside, he liked the quiet and calm that life with Jim had afforded him. And maybe someday, there would be the opportunity to show Jim just how much he appreciated the stability and friendship that the bigger man offered.

His fingers paused over the keys. Maybe someday, too, he could show him how much more they could have together.

Maybe.

~finis~

~~~~~

**SNIPPET No. 6**

His head was thrown back and sweat outlined every straining muscle. He moved his hand to his straining dick, and began working himself up and down, moving in time with his lover's upward thrusts. Blair's fingers dug into his thighs, holding him tight as he moved over the smaller man.

He jumped, startled, when the smaller man put one hand over his, on his cock, stroking him in tandem. A hoarse groan tore from his lips at the added pressure and he rocked himself downward on the thick spear of flesh that was piercing him.

He loved this position. Loved to straddle Blair's cock, and have his younger lover fuck him while he rode. And he liked to ride *hard*.

The hand that was stroking with his moved separately, the thumb rubbing over his leaking slit on every upstroke, slicking the juices around and toying with the tiny oozing fissure, creating a nearly unbearable building-up of pleasure and friction. He moaned softly, arching into both their hands, then shimmying back down onto Blair's cock.

Blair's eyes met and held Jim's. "Reach down with your other hand and cup your balls, babe. I want to see you stroking those hot sacs...want you to work them, make 'em swell for me."

Jim groaned and arched again, his body responding to that hot voice coaxing him. He slid his hand down over his thigh and inward, teasing one finger over the velvety softness of his balls. They moved and shifted within the soft sacs, and he groaned, reaching his fingers under them to cup and squeeze gently, shuddering hard when the heat from his hand enfolded his throbbing orbs.

"That's it, baby," Blair's voice was thick and throbbing with hunger. "You play with those balls...squeeze 'em and make 'em hot...make yourself hot, Jim. Pull on 'em, baby... Oohhh, yeah...fuck, Jim, you're so *hot*..." He dug his fingers into the hot skin of Jim's hip and thrust upward, moaning when Jim tightened around him. Jim worked his cock and balls, his head flung back as he panted.

"Gotta...gotta come, Blair," he groaned harshly. He twisted his aching balls, and stroked himself faster, Blair's hand hot on his, moving with him.

Blair let go of Jim's cock and held his hips tightly. "Ride it, baby! Feel my cock sliding in and out of you while you work yourself! make that cock spurt for me, Jim! make those hot sacs pull up tight and send all that hot come into your cock...wanna *see* it, baby...wanna *feel* it all over me!"

"Yessss..." Jim's voice was a sibilant hiss as his right hand worked his aching cock and his left rubbed and pulled and massaged his balls. He shuddered and shoved himself down onto Blair's dick, groaning when his body opened to take it in, moaning when it slid back out of him. He could feel each bump and groove in the hot flesh moving within him, and he could feel the heat of the blood pulsing through the great vein on the underside. His own cock was throbbing in time with Blair's, and his nuts were drawing up tight against his body, ready to send their load shooting outward. He groaned again when Blair reached up and twisted one of his nipples, holding it tightly for just a minute.

"Love your tits, Jim," his lover muttered thickly, pulling and rubbing it. "Gotta touch you all over, lover...feel every bit of you."

"Jesus, yes...ohgod..." Jim's body was tightening up, the blood pounding faster and harder inside him, inside his cock.

"Harder, Blair...god, pinch it harder...please..." he was pounding himself furiously, thrusting up and down on the hard pole impaling him, his body so close it was hanging over the precipice. Blair moaned and dug his fingers in, thrust up hard at the same time that he pinched and pulled at the throbbing little bud of flesh. Jim screamed and threw his head back, his ass clenching tightly around the throbbing cock inside him as his own exploded wetly, spattering hot semen all over Blair's chest in creamy spurts.

"That's it baby, come for me! Give it to me, Jim!" Blair's voice was like fire spreading over a puddle of gasoline, making him even hotter. He shuddered and quivered, his ass holding Blair's cock tightly, feeling it twitching and pulsing inside him.

"Come with me...god, Blair...wanna feel you...need it...please..."

"Oh...&lt;panting&gt;...god yes...here it comes, Jim..." Jim's ass was holding him so tight it was almost painful, but it was also like fire licking down his cock. The sight of his lover coming all over him, still stroking himself, still playing with his balls, was so hot... He pinched Jim's tit again, then thrust up hard within that slick heat, and felt himself shuddering as his body exploded into a million pieces, each one flung deep inside the ass cradling him. He groaned long and low as he flooded Jim's body with his semen, groaned again when his lover tightened around him, moving hard and fast up and down, working his cock with the pliant muscular ring that was like a vise on him.

"YESSSSSSS" he howled, arching upward time after time, panting as he emptied himself.

Jim let his hand and body slow their motion, then stopped altogether, his chest heaving, body soaked with sweat. Blair was lying still beneath him, only his chest moving as well. The big man grinned hotly at the smaller, then leaned forward very carefully, his tongue extended, and began lapping at the creamy mix of semen and sweat covering Blair's chest. He worked his tongue over the still-erect buds, then trailed it down through the thicket of hair, licking and sucking, cleaning his lover's body. Blair was writhing beneath him when he reached a point where he couldn't lick any further without moving.

"Want more?" he grinned, his eyes still flashing heat.

"You know it, babe," Blair groaned, "but god, I don't know if I can...ooooh!" his words were cut off when Jim's mouth covered his, a large hand moving up to cup and knead at one of the erect nipples, effectively fanning the still-present embers back into flames.

~finis~

~~~~~

Snippet Number 7

"Get on your knees." Jim's voice was husky, thick with hunger. Blair stared at him for just a moment, then sank gracefully to the floor, his head bowing for a moment. Jim took that opportunity to stare at the graceful curve of the younger man's neck, and the hair that flowed over it. He pulled his belt out of the loops of his pants and reached down to bind Blair's wrists, securing his arms behind his back. "You know you're mine. You'll do anything I tell you to, won't you." 

Blair sighed raggedly and raised his eyes to meet Jim's, hunger arcing within him when he saw the unfocused blue staring at him with ravenous need. 

"Anything," he whispered quietly. "I'll do whatever you want...however you want it."

Jim smiled at him and rubbed his fingers through soft, thick curls. "I know you will," he said hoarsely, rubbing his swollen groin with his other hand. "And you want it like this, don't you?"

"*Yessss*" The word was hissed, full of heat.

"Then do it, Blair. Show me how devoted you are to this. Suck my cock, baby." Jim thrust his pelvis forward. He groaned softly when Blair's face nuzzled at him, rubbing and petting him through the denim he was wearing. A muted clicking noise rose around them, and the bigger man shuddered hard when he realized Blair was dragging the tab of his zipper down with his teeth.

Jim moaned softly as heat caressed him through the fly of his pants. His dick was hard and aching already, and Blair's hot breath on him was almost more than he could stand. His fingers tightened a bit on the grip of hair he had, and he rubbed his groin harder against his partner's mouth.

Blair opened his mouth wider and sucked on him through the thin cotton of his boxers, forcing a low, harsh groan from him. Teeth settled gently, carefully over him, through the cloth, rubbing very softly up his hard, ridged length.

~finis~

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
